I Hope You Don't Mind
by MizFortune
Summary: The guys meet Kathy, an up-and-coming singer/dancer/actress while exploring Rocque Records, and all fall in love, one more than all the others. Who will she choose? What will she do when life imitates art? Does love really conquer all?
1. Diamonds

I Hope You Don't Mind, a Big Time Rush Story  
Chapter I: Diamonds  
Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, _Moulin Rouge!, _or_ Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend_.

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this," Logan Henderson mumbled to himself. "Why are we doing this? We're not supposed to be doing this!"

"Relax, dude. Nothing in our contracts say not to wander around other recording booths," Kendall replied, a victorious smirk on his face.

Logan sighed in defeat, and kept listening behind closed recording doors.

"Shhh, shhh!" Carlos said. "I hear something from this door." He motioned to the others to follow, and the boy band pressed their ears against the door.

"_The French are glad to die for love  
But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels."_

"Whoa," four boys exclaimed simultaneously. It was a girl singing, and she was _good._ Her voice was like 'hot chocolate on a winter day,' as they all thought, a happy smile on their faces.

The music stopped briefly, then continued with a new, more upbeat tune.

"_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
__But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
A kiss may be grand  
But it won't pay the rental for your humble flat__  
Or help you feed your pussycat."_

Now all the boys knew what the song was called, as it was played constantly in department stores, especially the one Kendall used to work in.

_Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend_. It was an old song, but this girl made it sound modern and happy, like on that one movie with that red-haired lady.

"She sounds pretty," James remarked, already tying a red bandanna on his forehead. "I call badboy!"

"That's not fair!"

"_I_ wanted to be badboy!"

"You always get the girl!"

"And my answer is: yes, it is; too bad; and yes. Yes, I do," he smugly replied, a smile on his face. "Oh, yes! She will be _mine_!"

"_Men grow cold as girls grow old  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
But square-cut or pear-shaped__  
These rocks don't lose their shape  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend"_

"James, you better _not_ get this one," Kendall warned. "It's not fair."

"Give _us_ a chance, man," Carlos pleaded, his best puppy-dog eyes on display.

James look at Logan expecting a complaint, but the 'smart guy' was standing on his tip-toes, looking at the small rectangular window on the door, smiling to himself.

James, Carlos, and Kendal tried to pry him from the door and see, but Logan kept still.

Not noticing anything else, kept staring through the window, smiling a blissful smile.

Inside the studio was an almost-exact replica of Baz Luhrman's _Moulin Rouge_ set. A girl of about sixteen was in a sparkling red kick line outfit and fishnet tights was dancing with a huge amount of back-up dancers-mostly guys- her long raven hair flowing behind her in a sea of curls.

Logan sighed in contentment. _She looks lik-_

Logan did not get to finish his thought as James slammed into him and took his place by the small window.

"'_Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl"_

She blew a kiss to a line of dancers, who turned and fell, one by one.

James raised an eyebrow in interest. _Nice hat,_ he thought, noting the red velvet hat with a black satin bow around it, perfectly matching the black satin gloves that reached past her elbows.

"_Come and get me, boys"_

She smiled as a group of dancers picked her up by the ankles and practically threw her upwards, and she raised her hands over her head, falling on the outstretched hands of dancers, and she rode them out.

"_Black star, Roscol, talk to me, Harry Zidler, tell me all about it!"_ she yelled, as the dancers lowered her onto a little circular stage where a man was standing, dressed up in a red and black suit.

"Let _me_ go!"

"It's my turn!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Stop it, stop it!" Kendall shouted. "We're best friends. We'll take turns. My turn!" he said quickly, pushing James away from the little window.

"How is it your turn?"

"Let me see!"

"I want to-"

Suddenly, the door opened, and the four boys, still leaning on it, fell inside, landing on the floor.

The music stopped.

The boys complained in pain, until they noticed who opened the door: Gustavo Rocque. And he didn't look happy.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOGS_ DOING IN MY DIAMOND'S RECORDING BOOTH-SET?!" He yelled, spittle spewing from his mouth. "YOUR CONTRACT _SPECIFICALLY _SAYS THAT YOU_ CANNOT_, AND _WILL NOT_ DISTURB ANY RECORDING BOOTHS!"

Carlos and James looked at Kendall with looks of blame on their faces, while Logan thought of a loop hole out.

"Um, Gustavo, as you yourself have clearly stated- um, this is a 'booth-set,' which, technically, um, doesn't count it as a recording _booth._" He pointed out, bracing himself for the worst.

Gustavo leaned over to him, a pointing finger ready to accuse, and opened his mouth to talk, but quickly stopped. "Kelly-" he said, turning to his assistant, "Anything?"

Kelly was checking the boys' contract with frantic energy. "Nothing."

Gustavo screamed in defeat, shaking the whole set.

"Fine. Dogs, stay."

For once, the four boys from Minnesota followed Gustavo's instructions and sat down on a nearby couch, looking like perfect angels. They spotted the raven-haired girl and waved, smiling vigorously.

"All right, everybody, take five." Gustavo announced, and the actors all dissipated for a break.

The girl with the raven hair walked over to Gustavo, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, accepting a light pink robe from Kelly. Before Gustavo could respond, she looked behind him and saw the boys, still waving and smiling.

"Hi," she greeted, a smile on her face, as an intern handed her a bottle of warm water. "I'm Kathy."

"James." He popped his collar.

"Kendall." He nodded.

"Carlos." He tapped his helmet.

"Logan." He smiled.

Logan and Kathy kept smiling at each other, until Kendall asked, "So, how long have you been Gustavo's 'Diamond'?'

Kathy look up at him and replied, "Oh, about two months. He discovered me while I was singing in the rain and told me that I set him 'on fire,'" she added, making spirit fingers on either side of herself.

The five of them shared a laugh, but it was cut off by Gustavo, who made a 'stop laughing' sign and called Kathy onstage.

"Sorry, guys." she apologized. "Duty calls." With that, she turned around and ran to the circular stage, handing her bottle and robe to Kelly on the way.

"Alright, take it from the 'Lawyer' bit." Gustavo said into the megaphone, settling into his directors' chair.

"_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer  
__But diamonds are a girl's best friend__  
There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're awful nice  
But get that ice, or else, no dice"_

She jumped up and the man in the red and black suit caught her, then spun her around twice before throwing the girl into the sea of dancers, who caught her with such ease. They let her down by a corner of the room, where a spotlight was trained on her.

"_He's your guy when stocks are high_  
_But beware when they start to descend  
Cos that's when those louses go back to their spouses"_

She didn't seem at all nervous when two dancers came from behind her and lifted her to their shoulders.

"_Diamonds…" _She had one hand pointed to wards the sky.

"_Are a…." _The dancers turned her around once.

"_Girl's…" _Her hand was pointed forward now, instead of up. The dancers followed her directions.

"_Best…"_ They let her down in front of a man dressed as an English gentleman.

"_Friend" _The man took her hand and spun her three times, then carried her princess-style, all the while still spinning.

The music ended with the spotlight trained on them both, Kathy and the man smiling all the way.

"CUT! THAT'S A WRAP!" Gustavo said, as the dancers again dissipated, this time to change out of their costumes. Kathy walked over to Gustavo once more.

"You were great, sweetie." Gustavo told Kathy, giving her a hug. The boys of Big Time Rush stared open-mouthed in shock.

"Aw, thanks, Gustavo. Sometimes I think you're too nice."

"_Gustavo_?"

"_**Nice**_?"

"**Sometimes**?"

"Wanna go out, Kathy?"

Everyone looked at Carlos, who shrugged and backed away.

Kathy laughed. "It's okay, Carlos." He looked at her hopefully. "But, sorry, no."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" James asked, stepping closer to her.

"Um, no, but-"

"Then here I am," Kendall cut in, stepping in front of James.

Kathy smiled somewhat awkwardly. "Thanks for the um, uh, offers, but…I'm staying single for now."

Logan came up to her and said "You were great out there, Kathy," with a nervous smile.

"That's so sweet, Logan, thanks." she replied, picking her robe up from a nearby table. "Hey, I have to go to my dressing room to get changed, but smoothie later? I really want to get to know you guys."

"Sure." Logan replied, hands in his pocket. "Three thirty?"

"It's a date."

They four boys smiled, all thinking that life in LA had just gotten so much better.

* * *

Okay...this may be the longest chapter I've ever written.

Tell me how you like Kathy, and I would totally appreciate some feedback.

Please give me feedback; criticism is very welcome!


	2. Auditions

I Hope You Don't Mind, a Big Time Rush Story  
Chapter II: Auditions

* * *

  
"Hey, guys," Kathy said, walking in. She was out of her_ Moulin Rouge!_ costume and was wearing a red-and-black checkered long-sleeved shirt with white-washed denim skinny jeans and black ballet flats.

The guys took a long moment to answer. "Hi Kathy," they greeted, their best smiles on their faces.

_"She's so pretty!" Carlos practically shouted, crash landing on the couch._

"And she will be mine!" James added in his 'bad-boy' outfit, complete with black bandanna and sunglasses. "Oh, yes."

Logan, Kendall and Carlos all stared at him like he's finally lost it.

"Dude, she already saw you. She knows what you look like!" Kendall pointed out, a triumphant smirk on his lips.

James withered slightly before changing back into his regular clothes. "Fine," he grumbled, changing his black bandanna into a purple one.

"Uhh…didn't she say she wanted to stay single?" Logan asked.

"She'll come around," Carlos, James, and Kendall replied, cheerful and hopeful.

"So…" Kendall began, sipping his Strawberry-banana smoothie. "Are you starring in a movie?"

"No…not exactly." Kathy answered, playing with the straw of her chocolate milkshake. "See, Rocque Records finally received copyright rights from Fox Studios' Moulin Rouge!, and Gustavo wants to make it into a sort of TV show."

The guys nodded, hanging onto her every word.

"Have you guys started filming yet?" James asked, a serious look on his face.

"Again, not exactly. That scene you guys saw me in was just a promo for Griffin and all the Fox people. Only a couple of roles are filled in; auditions for Christian are still on right now." she replied, her blue-grey eyes twinkling at the possibilities.

James practically choked on his avocado milkshake as he asked where the auditions were.

"Studio 5-A."

Kathy could only watch in confusion as the boys of Big Time Rush ran in the general direction of Studio 5-A, pushing the others out all the way.

She sat there, reading the script, when her PearPhone rang. It was the casting director. "Hey, Mel." A pause. "Ok. Yeah, sure. I'm on my way."

She rented out a golf cart and headed to the studio, unaware of what she was getting into.

* * *

Kathy got to the studio just as the last few boys were auditioning. She looked at the list Melanie Brown, the casting director, gave her, and saw that only 82 boys were picked to go into the singing portion of the auditions, out of the over 500 that auditioned.

"So…why do I have to be around?" Kathy asked. "You guys seem like you have everything under control."

"To pick the best guy for the show, his voice not only has to be great by itself, but phenomenal when you guys sing together." Mel replied, pushing Kathy into a theater room, complete with dramatic red and gold velvet curtains. Three director's chairs were set up by a folding table for Kathy, Mel, and the show's musical director, Jerry McGee.

Eighty-two boys sat on the red theater seats, awaiting their fates.

"Um…Nathan Benson is first," Mel read from the list of names. The boy, 17, stood up and walked to the stage, and began singing.

_And I, I,-  
_  
His voice broke, and Jerry shouted, "Next!"

Nathan hung his head and walked out the door.

"Josh O'Hara!" Jerry called, and a boy stood up, walked to center stage, and sang.

Minutes later, the same boy was crouched up in the fetal position in a golf cart headed for the Rocque Records' doctor's office.

And so it went, Jerry crushing hopeful dreams of boys everywhere. That is, until the name Carlos Garcia was called.

The boy, wearing his helmet, walked to center stage, and sang.

_We could steal time_

His voice sounded so good that Kathy couldn't help it.

_Just for one day_, she sang, standing up.

_We could be heroes, forever and ever_

Their voices sounded good together, but something small felt kind of-well, off. Kathy didn't feel anything except her love of the song. She didn't feel anything for him.

She told the pianist to stop the music and said, "I think he'll do better as Toulouse- no offense, Carlos." she told him, an apologetic look on her face.

Kathy looked at Mel and Jerry, and it was set- Carlos Garcia would be playing Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec.

"Oh, don't worry- I like his role better than Christian's, anyway." Carlos smiled, sincere. Kathy gave him a warm hug and a thanks.

"I'll see you at rehearsal, then, I guess." she told him, as he walked out the door tapping his helmet, smiling.

"Alright, um, next is James Diamond," Mel said, and James walked to center stage.

"I'm auditioning for Christian, just to let you- ok, here were go." James cleared his throat and began to sing.

_Come what may, come what may_

Jerry stopped the music. "You're not _great_, but you're dedicated." A pause. "We'll consider you for Harold Zidler. Come back tomorrow for rehearsals."

James was partially disappointed, but he accepted Jerry's judgment and walked away, smiling charmingly at Kathy, who waved back. 'See you later,' she mouthed.

About thirty more boys' dreams were crushed until Kendall Knight's name was called. He sang a few bars of 'Come What May,' and Jerry thought him fit to play the Narcoleptic Argentinean. "Tomorrow. Tango lessons. 7:30 AM. Don't be late."

"Yes, sir." Kendall answered, proud of himself. Christian's role was very hard, and singing for Gustavo was already enough. He was glad to have a sort of easier role, for once. He always did like the tango scene. He left the theatre room, thinking of who his tango partner was going to be.

"Logan Mitchell," Mel called, and the last guy sitting down stood up. Logan walked nervously up to center stage and looked at the words on the paper he was given, and sang.

_My gift is my song_

His voice erupted, and echoed throughout the room, filling the room with music.

_And this one's for you_, he continued, smiling at Kathy, who looked away, blushing.

_You can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but, now that it's done_

He walked over to Kathy and extended his hand. She took it, and they started to dance.

_Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

He spun Kathy around twice, and then carried her princess-style, all the while spinning. As the last note was played, Logan dipped Kathy into his arms.

They stayed that way, staring into each other's eyes, until Jerry and Mel's clapping snapped them out of their reverie. "Kid, you got the part!" he shouted, getting up from his chair.

Kathy stood up, smiling at Logan. "Well, that was…wow."

Logan smiled back, scratching his head in a school-boyish manner. "So…what now?" he asked, an unsure look on his face.

"I don't know." she answered, fidgeting. "But how about we walk outta here and just, I don't know- walk?"

"I'd like that." Logan replied, as they stepped off the stage and strolled down the central aisle of the theatre room, and back to the outside.

Somewhere along the way, their hands just found each other.

They didn't mind.

* * *

Sorry for the slow update, but here it is!

Anyway, I _know _it moved kinda fast, but, hey.

Reviews and chocolate are very much appreciated!


End file.
